Les larmes d'un elf
by ahotep84
Summary: Petit cross-over Highlander/Le seigneur des anneaux/Merlin.Ceci est une death-fic. Comment en sont ils arrivés là? Face à un bûcher funéraire prêts à réduire en cendres le corps de leur ami
1. Chapter 1

Petit cross-over Highlander/ Le seigneur des anneaux/ Merlin. C'est un préquel à une fic plus longue qui sera publiée si celle-ci a du succès. Avertissement, c'est une death-fic et vous saurez dès le début qui j'ai tué donc désolé pour ceux qui apprécient ce personnage.

**PROLOGUE**

**Forêt aux environs de Seacouver**

Quatre hommes se trouvaient là amassant un tas de bûche formant un gigantesque bûcher. Chacun d'eux pour des raisons différentes sait que ce qui se passera ce soir marque un tournant dans leur vie. Pour chacun la même question le même tourment « Pourquoi ? ». Ce soir, ils doivent dire adieu à un homme qui pour chacun d'eux celui-ci représentait quelque chose de différent.

Pour Duncan Mac Leod du clan des Mac Leod, si vous l'interrogez, il vous dira embarrasser que malgré les différents qui les ont opposés et leurs caractères aux antipodes ainsi que leur différence d'âge, ils avaient su au fil du temps nouer une solide amitié.

Pour Arthur Pendragon, ancien roi de Camelot, immortel depuis bientôt 1500 ans, c'était plus qu'un ami qu'il perdait mais son mentor, l'homme qui l'a élevé en lieu et place du trop absent Uther, il avait été un père de substitution, puis un mentor et enfin un ami.

Pour Merlin, sorcier de son état, il savait que sans Gaius aux côtés d'Arthur durant ces jeunes années celui-ci n'aurait pas survécu, et bien qu'il porta son affection plus sur la femme de ce dernier qui lui avait enseigné la maîtrise de ses dons que sur l'homme lui-même, il le regretterait.

Enfin, pour Legolas, il perdait le dernier représentant humain de la guerre de l'anneau, l'homme qui avait su conquérir le cœur de sa sœur, la valeureuse guerrière dont le courage n'avait jamais fléchi qui était resté par amour pour un humain loin de son peuple.

Tous les quatre savaient que dans peu de temps, il leur faudrait affronter la douleur en se rendant à Seacouver pour récupérer le corps de leur ami que sa femme veillait.

**Appartement Seacouver**

Elea veillait son époux, mort depuis maintenant deux heures, elle l'avait vu s'éteindre lentement sans jamais reprendre connaissance. Si seulement, ils avaient pu le soigner à temps, si ça avait fonctionnait, si elle n'avait pas été enlevée. Avec des si…

Il y avait une chance sur 1 milliard pour que Methos soit empoisonné par la seule chose qui puisse tuer un immortel mis à part la décapitation, le sang d'un elf. Même en sachant sa mort définitive, elle avait des difficultés à quitter cette chaise mais les autres arriveraient bientôt, elle devait préparer le corps de son mari le lavant et le vêtant de l'habit de chevalier qu'il avait conservé durant ces derniers siècles. Elle savait que c'était son unique désir des funérailles traditionnelles pas de pierre tombale, il voulait simplement que ses cendres soient dispersées en Méditerranée.

Comment tout cela avait il pu se produire ?

**Joe's bar, une semaine plus tôt**

Methos pénétra dans le bar…

A suivre

Gaius = Methos


	2. Chapter 2

Tour d'abord, je suis désolée pour cette longue absence de chapitre pour cette fic que je vais réparer dans les semaines à venir. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages.

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

Comment tout cela avait il pu se produire ?

**Joe's bar, une semaine plus tôt**

Methos pénétra dans le bar aux environs de 18 heures se faisant la réflexion qu'après une dure journée de travail une bonne bière voir plusieurs lui ferait du bien surtout aux frais de Joe voire de Duncan avec un peu de chance. Enfin, tout pour retarder, le plus possible les retrouvailles qu'il redoutait. Même après 5000 ans d'existence, et une vie menée à la pointe de l'épée, sa pire crainte n'était pas de se faire décapiter. Si Mac le découvrait, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Apercevant ses amis, il se dirigea vers le bar et s'installa à côté de Duncan.

Methos : Hello Mac, Joe.

Duncan : Adam, et l'ancien ça faisait quelques jours qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

Methos : Une bière, s'il te plait Joe.

Duncan : Comment va Elea ?

Methos : A part me prendre pour son esclave personnel, elle se porte comme un charme.

Duncan : Voyons, c'est la crème des femmes.

Methos : Avec Joe ou toi peut être mais moi je me tape toutes les corvées.

Duncan : Tu as toujours eu le don pour l'exagération.

Methos : Nous n'avons pas eu une minute à nous ces derniers à jour avec le déménagement. Ellie profite outrageusement du fait que je ne bosse pas en ce moment pour me faire faire tout le boulot.

Duncan : N'oublies pas qu'elle travaille elle. Elle fait des gardes à l'hôpital.

Methos : Tu insinues que je suis un fainéant.

Duncan : Je n'insinue rien…

Methos : Fais attention à ce que tu dis Mac ou…

Mais il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui s'insinuèrent dans le cou.

Methos : Je suis un homme marié, et mon épouse est très jalouse.

Voix : Je ne vois votre femme nulle part, nous pouvons donc nous amuser un peu.

La faisant basculer sur ses genoux, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous le regard bienveillant de Joe et Mac.

Duncan _à Joe _: Tu crois qu'on va avoir le droit au même accueil.

Methos : Même pas dans tes rêves.

Voix : Excusez mon rustre de mari, il vit encore de temps en temps à l'âge de pierre.

Methos : Je n'ai jamais vécu à l'âge de pierre, tu sais.

Elea : Qui sait, tu n'as aucun souvenir de tes premières années et parfois tu as des réactions de cette époque.

Methos : Tu voudrais que je te tire par les cheveux et te ramènes dans ma caverne.

Elea : Tu verras ce que je te fais si tu tentes ce genre de chose.

Joe : Tiens de quoi te désaltérer.

Elea : Tu sais où toucher mon cœur. _Goûtant _: Un excellent petit cabernet comme je les aime.

Methos _sérieusement _: Quand arrive-t-il ?

Duncan : Qui est ce « Il » ?

Elea : Allons pourquoi refuses-tu de prononcer son nom ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne disparaîtra comme par magie, il doit venir et rien ne l'en empêcheras.

Methos : Je sais très bien comment il s'appelle. Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler de lui.

Duncan : Qui est ce ?

Voix : Son frère.

Quatre pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers la direction d'où provenait la voix. Un homme grand aux cheveux blonds retenus par un catogan se tenait à proximité d'eux. Ce fut une Elea en mode tornade qui se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme.

Elea : Tu m'as manqué Léo.

Léo : Toi aussi petite sœur.

L'un à côté de l'autre, tous pouvaient constater la ressemblance entre eux. Bien qu'elle soit aussi brune qu'il était blond, leur trait avait la même similitude, il était évident qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles dans une langue étrangère bien que les accents sonnent étrangement familiers aux oreilles de Duncan. Bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où lui venaient ce sentiment de déjà vu, Duncan pressentait qu'un rebondissement inattendu l'attendait. Comme toujours avec le couple d'originaux qu'il avait rencontré près de deux ans plus tôt

**Flash back**

**Deux ans plus tôt**

Il était venu à la rencontre du fameux guetteur dont Joe lui avait parlé le fameux Adam Pierson, chercheur chez les guetteurs. Il fallait qu'il sache même s'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million pour que Méthos existe, il devait l'avertir du danger qu'il coure. IL se gara à quelques mètres, de l'endroit indiqué par Joe. Une certaine appréhension l'étreignit à l'approche du lieu de la rencontre.

Son pressentiment s'avéra bon car à peine pénétra-t-il dans la boutique qu'il sentit la présence d'un immortel, le Kurgan avait dû le précéder, il espéra simplement ne pas arriver trop tard. Dans un coin de la pièce, il aperçoit une ombre dans un coin de la pièce. Son épée déjà sortie, il approcha à pas lent mais ce qu'il vit, le laissa sans voix. Ce n'est pas le Kurgan qu'il vit mas Adam Pierson, tout du moins l'homme qui se faisait appeler comme tel.

Duncan : Je suis Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod. Et je suppose que vous êtes Methos.

Adam : C'est bien, je suis ravi, vous êtes rapide à la détente.

Duncan : Malin, un guetteur chargé de se surveiller…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la cloche de la porte d'entrée et des paroles entrecoupées.

Voix : Bon sang, Adam. C'était déjà le basarre là dedans mais aujourd'hui tu as fait plus fort que d'habitude. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour…

La voix s'était rapprochée pour laisser apparaître une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière dont les yeux d'une indéfinissable nuance de vert semblait vous transpercer au plus profond de votre âme. L'épée que tenait Duncan ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure.

Voix : Je suis Elea Pierson, si vous avez l'intention de vous entre-tuer merci de ne pas le faire ici. J'aime la boutique telle qu'elle est.

**Fin du flash back**

La conversation avait continué sans Duncan qui lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées eut une sorte de flash. Metthos n'avait jamais parlé de la vraie nature de sa compagne mais Mac n'avait plus de doute à présent, il cotôyait une elf…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 2 : Discussion et inquiétudes**

La conversation avait continué sans Duncan qui lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées eut une sorte de flash. Methos n'avait jamais parlé de la vraie nature de sa compagne mais Mac n'avait plus de doute à présent, il côtoyait une elfe. Après près de 400 ans d'existence et sa propre immortalité, la nature arrivait encore à le surprendre. Un claquement de doigt devant ses yeux le fit revenir à la réalité.

Methos : Dis, ce serait bien que tu t'intéresses à la conversation. Puisque tu sembles avoir oublié les règles élémentaires de savoir-vivre, laisses moi te présenter Léo mon beau-frère. Léo, je te présente Duncan Macleod du clan des Macleod.

Duncan : Enchanté. Désolé si j'ai pu vous sembler impoli.

Léo : Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Adam.

Methos : De quel droit tu te permets, ce genre de chose ?

Léo : Ne me dis pas que je devrais faire des efforts alors que tu n'en fais pour ta part aucun.

Avant que les choses dégénèrent, Elea s'interposa entre eux.

Elea : Qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit ? Vous pouvez vous faire la tête durant le reste de l'éternité mais pas devant moi. Je crois l'avoir assez souvent répété. Vous êtes tous les deux ma famille, je ne veux vous perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. Je sais que les hommes sont des idiots mais avec vous deux je crois que j'ai gagné le gros lot.

Léo et Methos : Tu ne peux quand même pas me comparer à lui…

L'absence de réponse d'Elea était plus éloquente que des mots.

Elea : Maintenant, si la démonstration de testostérone est finie. J'ai fait une garde de douze heures avec tout juste vingt minutes pour manger. Duncan, tu m'accompagnes pour dîner puisque ces messieurs semblent préférer se disputer à un bon repas.

Duncan : Ce sera avec plaisir.

Les deux autres eurent à peine le temps de réagir que déjà Duncan et Elea se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Methos : Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les suivre avant qu'ils ne prennent trop d'avance.

Leurs amis étaient déjà dans la rue quand ils les rejoignirent enfin.

Elea : Vous vous êtes enfin décidés tous les deux à nous rejoindre.

Methos : Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais en tête à tête avec cet écossais de malheur.

Duncan : Je ne te permets pas l'ancien.

Elea : Je ne veux pas de dispute. Pourrait-on pour une fois avoir une soirée tranquille sans que l'un de vous s'amuse à faire enrager à l'autre. Et je m'adresse également à toi Léo alors ne fais pas semblant que ça te concerne pas sinon tu devrais un autre endroit pour squatter les prochains jours.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter quand Elea parlait de cette façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter ou les représailles risquaient d'être le double de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elea était non seulement une femme superbe mais elle était également un véritable démon lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre sa revanche sur quelqu'un. Methos en avait subi la dure expérience quand après qu'il ait systématiquement repoussé le moment de faire un rangement intensif dans sa boutique, il avait retrouvé la porte de celle-ci condamnée un matin avec une pencarte « Défense d'entrée, zone sinistrée ». Le plus dur avait ensuite été d'expliquer au serrurier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à ouvrir la porte. Il avait bel et bien dû se résigner à ranger mais non content de cela subir les moqueries de Duncan qu'Elea s'était fait un plaisir d'avertir.

Macleod : Ca vous dit un repas au dojo, on commande des plats à emporter.

Methos : C'est toi qui invites Mac.

Macleod : Un de plus ou de moins avec le nombre de bière que tu t'es payé à mes frais. Je ne suis plus à cela près.

Methos : Tu essayes vraiment de me faire passer pour un pique assiette et un ivrogne ou quoi.

Elea : Mon amour, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul pour cela.

Methos : Même ma femme refuse de me soutenir mais que vais-je devenir ?

Elea _l'enserrant pas derrière _: Mon pauvre chéri, tu es un éternel incompris.

Lui posant un baiser papillon sur la joue, elle se précipita ensuite derrière Duncan qui avait repris sa marche. Une heure plus tard, installés devant un délicieux repas chinois, ils commencèrent une discussion et Duncan put enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Duncan : Dites moi quelle est la langue dans laquelle vous vous exprimiez tous les deux tout à l'heure ?

Elea : C'est ma langue maternelle, tu sais un dialecte des pays de l'Est.

Elea ne se démontait pas facilement, pourtant elle était persuadée que Duncan se doutait de quelque chose. Cet homme était malgré tout ce que Methos pouvait dire d'une redoutable intelligence quand il y mettait du sien.

Duncan : Un dialecte de l'Est, tiens, tiens. Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression de me retrouver dans Le Seigneur des anneaux ?

Methos : L'alcool de riz ne te réussit vraiment pas Mac.

Duncan : Tu me prends pour un idiot Methos. Non, ne réponds surtout pas à cette question. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'ai tout de suite su qu'Elea n'était pas une humaine comme les autres mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais rien découvert et j'attendais simplement que vous me disiez la vérité.

Elea : Bien et que suis-je selon toi ?

Duncan : Un elfe bien que d'après Tolkhein seul Arwen est restée après avoir choisi de renoncer à son immortalité par amour pour Aragorn.

Elea : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de te dire la vérité. Je m'appelle Elea Feuille-Verte, je suis la sœur de Legolas Feuille-Verte et j'étais le 11ème compagnon de la compagnie de l'anneau…

_Non, je ne ferais pas de spoiler car une autre fic révèlera la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette période. Et de quelle façon, un Elfe et un immortel ont fini ensemble._

**Lendemain, maison d'Elea et Methos**

Une ouverture brutale des rideaux réveilla Methos à une heure considérée comme les aurores pour Methos, c'est-à-dire 9 heures du matin. Il grogna et remonta la couverture sur sa tête bien qu'il sache qu'Elea ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il n'avait pas tort aux vues du sourire carnassier qu'affichait sa femme…


End file.
